Perfect
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi recall memories leading up to this point. One-shot


**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm terribly sorry it's been so long since I posted something, it's quite honestly stressing me out a little that I haven't. It finally got the best of me though and I came up with this here. It's a one-shot that hopefully does a decent job at what I wanted to get out. Lately Sachiko and Yumi have been on my mind almost constantly, I seriously have about four different ideas I want to write for them. That being said I'm focusing on You Did What right now. The next chapter hopefully won't be much longer, it's almost done, I just want to fix up some spots on it. This one shot is a result of a couple hours work and is my way of saying sorry for not posting for so long D:. It's almost been a month I think, which is pretty ridiculous for me. Anyways, I'll have some more down at the bottom. I really hope you like this one shot, it was kind of a mushy overload for my brain haha.

* * *

"Yumi, that was wonderful." Sachiko said as she laid her head back onto the pillow while Yumi plopped down next to her still partially laying on top of her. Both were breathing heavy still as they laid with one another enjoying the moment to it's fullest.

Yumi smiled as she placed another gentle kiss on Sachiko's bare shoulder, it was the first time the two had been able to be together like this. The warm breeze coming in through the open window on this beautiful summer day, the sound of birds chirping and the sound of water not far off. It truly was as perfect as it could get, Yumi just couldn't believe that this was all happening because of an accident.

It was the best accident Yumi had ever had that night before last year's Valentine's day. She had stayed up all night preparing chocolates for her Onee-sama the next day. It was something that she had looked forward to doing because she got to see Sachiko smile when she received the gift. This year though was different for Yumi, she wanted it to be just a little more special. With that thought in mind Yumi started on what would be the accident that would bring them together ultimately. It was a note that was supposed to tell Sachiko how happy Yumi was to be with her, but ended up conveying Yumi's true feelings in it.

Yumi was just thankful she was too tired after writing it to realize what type of message it conveyed. If she had realized, she may have never given Sachiko the note and might still just be her little sister.

Sachiko was quite surprised by the letter that she had received, but so happy to read Yumi's true feelings that it brought a tear to her eye even though she was smiling. Yumi had been worried by this reaction that she screwed up and tried to comfort Sachiko and apologize for the letter, but was frozen in shock before she could really do anything.

"_Yumi, I love you too."_

Yumi remembered it clearly, it was the first time Sachiko had said that to her and she would never forget it. She would never forget the lightheaded feeling and knot in her stomach followed by it. She couldn't describe what was happening to her as Sachiko uttered the words again before giving Yumi a tight hug. It was as if her world was spinning and her heart was racing though she was sitting still, she could feel her body heating up which she thought was a result of Sachiko's tight hug, but it lingered as Sachiko pulled away. She was speechless and just like everyone said she would, it felt like butterflies were in her stomach, there was just no other way to describe it. It was an odd feeling that she wasn't sure of, did it feel good or bad? It must have been good she remembered thinking to herself, it only became stronger as she thought of Sachiko.

It was the only time either of them had been happy to show up for school early and it was also that Valentine's day that both girls had shared their first kiss. It had happened in the council room, Yumi could remember Sachiko calling her to the mansion after school that very same day, which wasn't odd, but on this day it was exciting. So many things had been racing through Yumi's head as she walked quickly towards the mansion to meet Sachiko. She remembered it all very clearly though, the school grounds were emptying and Shimako and Noriko had walked with her part of the way towards the mansion before bidding her a farewell.

It was a cold day so naturally no one stayed after school if they didn't have to, but for Sachiko, Yumi would wait in a blizzard if she must. This particular day had seemed better than most, it was cold indeed and the snow was falling gently without wind, for winter it was a picture perfect day. At least that is how Yumi remembered it as she walked by the bare tree's that had lost their leaves during the fall and were now covered by snow which gave them their own beauty. Then again things might have just seemed perfect because of what happened when Yumi arrived to the mansion.

She remembered opening the door and kicking the doorplate to knock the snow off her shoes as she entered and brushed her coat off. When she entered the council room and started to undo her scarf she could see Sachiko turn from looking out the window and smile at her. She remember everything in slow motion and swore that at that very moment Sachiko truly seemed as beautiful as an angel. Sachiko had prepared tea for them as it was a cold day and it could warm them up while they talked.

Yumi remembered putting her stuff down on her chair like usual before turning to Sachiko who was still smiling with her hands now behind her back. It was only a moment later that Sachiko revealed what she had and handed Yumi a red box with a golden bow on it. Yumi smiled brightly at her gift and thanked Sachiko, but was confused when Sachiko blushed a little.

"_Yumi, that isn't all of your gift."_

Yumi remembers it clearly even though Sachiko said it so nervously, but the next part Yumi would never forget as long as she lived. Sachiko placed her hands on Yumi's shoulder and closed her eyes before slowly closing the distance between them. Yumi remembers her body just tensing as her face felt like it was on fire, she couldn't believe what was about to happen, but just closed her eyes and waited anxiously, nervously, and impatiently as the warmth of Sachiko uneasy breaths could be felt on her lips. It was only a second later that she could feel those lips that she had looked at and dreamed about touched hers in what would be both of their first kisses.

For what felt like an eternity the two stayed lip locked, it was as if this soft, gentle, and shy kiss conveyed every feeling they couldn't say out loud. It was as if the girls were speaking all the words they felt inside through this kiss, which lasted for what felt like hours. The only thing bringing them out of this dazed like state was the sound of the box in Yumi's hands hitting the floor. Both had jumped from the thud and and immediately looked to the door before realizing what had caused the sound. That Valentine's day night Yumi and Sachiko had gotten home a few hours late.

From that day on the two had formed a relationship unknowingly, but didn't make it official until a few months later when Sachiko asked Yumi out on a date. The other girls of course didn't think anything of this because Sachiko from time to time would ask Yumi on a date day as a way to make up for troubling her. Little did the others know that this wasn't the case this time around, this truly was a real date and while walking through the park early that morning, Sachiko finally asked Yumi what she had wanted to since that Valentine's day.

"_Yumi. . . I. . . I think I'm ready for the next step, Yumi." Sachiko said as she tried not to fumble her words while she tried to collect her thoughts, sitting next to Yumi on this shaded park bench. "So, I was hoping Yumi, that instead of being my Petite Soeur. . . You...You would instead by my girlfriend."_

Yumi smiled at the memory, she remembered answering that question without hesitation, it was the easiest thing she had ever been asked in her life. It was yet another first for both of them, they now had a significant other, someone that they could tell they loved. The dates only became more frequent from here, which was noticed by their friends but was for the most part ignored. Sachiko and Yumi's good mood was not something they wanted to interfere with, they were just happy Sachiko had found a Petite Soeur that could bring so much joy to her life.

It wasn't until later that year that Sachiko had invited Yumi to spend the night on her birthday that they experienced true passion for the first time. Sachiko hadn't planned on it happening but after the rest of their friends had left and they had retired to Sachiko's bedroom to go to sleep things happened. Yumi remembers laying in bed with Sachiko who had her head propped up on on her elbow as she drew gentle circle on Yumi's stomach with a finger. She had told Yumi how happy she was to have her and how much she loved her.

Yumi had told her to prove it and Sachiko did when she leaned her head down to give Yumi a kiss. This kiss was firmer, more experienced than their first kiss and it didn't end quickly like before, in fact this kiss is what started everything. Sachiko had found herself not wanting to stop and instead wrapped her arm around Yumi and rolled onto her back so that Yumi was now laying on top of her, quite surprised. Of course this surprise was only the first of many, the main thing Yumi remembers about this night is what Sachiko told her after breaking the kiss. She remembers it well, Sachiko's red face and uneasy look, she looked so embarrassed and cute all at the same time.

"_Yumi, tonight is. . ." Sachiko started before shaking her head a little. "What I'm trying to say is. . . For tonight. . . What I mean is... If you want Yumi, tonight I will be all yours." Sachiko finally managed to say._

Sachiko remembered that too, she would never be able to forget it either. She had never seen Yumi blush so deeply and when she tried to tell Yumi to forget she ever said anything, she was taken by a kiss. A kiss that started what would be their first passionate night together and result in them tightly wrapped in the mess of tangled bedsheets the next morning.

This was also the first morning that Sayako had started to wonder if anything was going on. Sachiko and Yumi had seemed to be in an almost dreamy state that morning and hadn't been able to to stop touching one another. The touches were innocent though, nothing different from what you would do with a close friend. For some reason though, these just seemed different. Perhaps it was the looks the two exchanged or maybe it was the way Sachiko looked at Yumi as if she was a piece of art. Either way, Sayako had noticed something this morning.

That night would never be forgotten, it was their first times yet again and the fact that they shared it with one another made it all the better. It wasn't until about Yumi's graduation time from Lillian and many nights together that the two had finally decided to tell their parents. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done, after all they planned on moving in together while they attended college. They were eager to start living with one another and had talked about doing this basically since Sachiko graduated Lillian. Of course this would also mean telling their friends about their relationship, which was a surprise to only Touko really who thought they were just extremely close friends. The other girls had already had a clue and had been very supportive of their decision.

Thankfully, Sachiko's family had been planning to hear something like this someday as they knew how close the two had been becoming and how happy had seemed every night when Yumi called. They had waited until this moment to officially cancel the wedding arrangements between Sachiko and Suguru. It was like a gift and a good luck wish to the two as they her parents tried their best to accept their relationship with open arms.

Yumi's parents were thankfully easy to tell also, especially since Yumi's mother had revealed that she saw the two kiss once while she was out shopping one day. It was a shock at first, but like Sachiko's family they had plenty of time to come to terms with Yumi's decision and had only grown to be happy for the two. It was obvious to all that they were meant for each other and both families couldn't have been happier to see their daughters so cheerful.

Sachiko and Yumi had been truly living what felt like a dream now, it had only taken a little over a month for them to find a place near their school. It wasn't a very small apartment, being that Sachiko was Yumi's significant other. It wasn't very big an extravagant like the Ogasawara's usually lived though, it was just perfect for the two. The only thing lacking was some bare walls, which were filled with pictures. Not paintings though like most people would hang, instead it was pictures of their life together no matter how big or small the moment was. If they were together it was on their wall for all to see and after about a year or two of living with each other, you could look anywhere in the house and see a smiling happy couple. The apartment had a loving feeling just walking into it and had suited the two perfectly.

Sachiko and Yumi had been falling for one another ever since that accident and never stopped. Every picture they put up had brought more smiles to their faces along with shared kisses.

Everything had been perfect and life had seemed as though nothing could go wrong. That was until the following Christmas when Youko received a phone call from Sachiko. This call had been a surprise during the middle of the night and had gotten Youko's full attention as she listened to what Sachiko told her. Youko couldn't help but shed a few tears for her beloved Petite Soeur.

The next week or two had been rough for Sachiko as she tried hard not to let Yumi know that anything was wrong. But when Yumi had started to notice a change in her girlfriend Sachiko did the only thing she could. She brought Yumi to the nicest restaurant in town, truly a date she would never forget. It was here that Yumi had experienced the single best moment of her life leading to this point. She would never forget how nervously Sachiko got down on one knee and took a deep breath while reaching into her pocket.

"_Yumi, I know you have been worried this week about me, but it's because I've been trying to figure out how to do this. . . I couldn't bare seeing you worry though so this happened early. . ." Sachiko said as she took another nervous breath. "So, Fukuzawa Yumi...Will you make me the happiest woman in the world... Yumi, will you marry me?" Sachiko finally asked as Yumi covered her mouth with her hands as tears came to her eyes._

Sachiko would never forget it, even though Yumi had tears in her eyes, she looked happier than ever. The moment had seemed like an eternity, but reality was set back in place when Yumi nodded and removed her hands revealing the biggest smile Sachiko had ever seen followed by the tightest hug they had ever shared. It was truly a moment she and all her friends who had been watching from afar would remember. Sachiko could only thank the heavens that she had an Onee-sama like Youko who would hold onto the ring for her while she figured out how to propose.

This was one of the few pictures that was enlarged and framed upon their bedroom wall in the midst of all their other happy memories. Sachiko taking Yumi's hand and placing the ring on it, while still down on one knee, it was one of their favorites and something they never wanted to forget.

Of course, this picture would be replaced only a few months later with a better one. It was the picture of two beautiful brides sharing a loving kiss at an altar, while their friends watched from either side of them. It was their wedding and it had been perfect. All of their friends and family were there to support the two as they took this next step in their relationship. The wedding had gotten it's own wall for pictures, as they had taken so many. All of these pictures had come with the two after they had graduated college too and moved into their current home, which was a beautiful house on the beach. That's right the two had moved to the coast and bought a rather expensive house together that overlooked the ocean. It was quite a modern house, having big glass windowed sides that faced the water while the rest of it had a very sleek modern look. The part of the house that got the most attention though was definitely the big pool area they had, which looked more like a tropical resort than a home. There was a nice rocky area surrounded by tropical plants and such to hide the water spewing device that made the beautiful waterfall into the corner of the pool.

Sachiko and Yumi preferred to spend most of their time together in the hot tub or even better, on the balcony outside of their bedroom. It was the perfect size for two people and was also where Sachiko and Yumi generally went for breakfast or just to be with one another. It had the perfect view of the ocean just beyond the few palm trees, which acted almost as the frames of a picture. Everything truly felt perfect.

Yumi smiled brightly as she place another kiss on Sachiko shoulder and smelled the nice ocean air coming in through the open window. It was the perfect honeymoon at this tropical beach somewhere in Hawaii, which sort of felt like home. The two had decided it would still be fun to get away from it all and spend their two week honeymoon together here.

Sachiko turned her head and kissed Yumi's forehead as she felt the warm breeze over her still exposed and bare body. "I'm glad we came here, Yumi." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi lifted her head to meet Sachiko's eyes with her own before sharing another kiss.

"Me, too. This really is like living a dream." Yumi said as Sachiko raised an eyebrow a little curious as to what Yumi was talking about.

Yumi smiled brightly as she quickly thought about that Valentine's day once again. "Oh, it's nothing. . . I was just thinking how amazing it is that all of this started from an accident on that Valentine's day."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so that was the story I really hope you liked it and understood it's message. It's something that has been on my mind a lot lately, which is how small things that may even be accidents can turn into once in a lifetime events. I hope you enjoyed this story, it was fun for me to write and made me smile. I just took what seemed like the perfect life to me and gave it to them. I don't really have much else to say about this story.

My other stories on the other hand, like I said I am trying to fix up a few spot and I hope you can bare with me. The next chapter for you did what is pretty much just being edited and reworked here and there. I have been a bit busy lately which is the cause of no updates, but hopefully I can turn that around soon. Oh one last thing I should mention about this story. I usually finish my chapters and re-read the whole thing to try and find mistakes which isn't 100% successful as I've gone back and found things that needed fixing. That being said, I've literally read all of my own stories twice. This is the first one I haven't. I just did a spell check and put it up. I am sorry if there is a lot of mistakes, if there is too many I will go back over it and fix them, but I am running short on time right now and it's driving me crazy not posting something. :)


End file.
